Background Information
Here is a description of the setting of the RP, including main mechanics like Systems, the Codex, and the usual place setting. Existence The plane of Existence is, as in the picture, made up of practically infinite dimensions.1 There are two types of dimensions: Source and Path dimensions. Source dimensions are the base forms of dimensions, and they can go in any possible path for the dimension. Path dimensions are the also practically infinite offshoots of the Source Dimension, each following a specific possible path.2 1: It is not, however, a perfect geometrical shape and does not actually have a centre, contrary to Madeleine Hatter's belief that tea is the literal centre of the universe. 2: Because each possible path can stem from tiny choices like "What did this person eat for supper?" there are practically infinite offshoots, as stated. However, they are minute, and it is speculated that Existence itself may filter out Paths that are exactly the same except for tiny details like these. All things are made of Code, the absolute fundamental particle. It can only be destroyed by Triggers. (This can no longer be done. See "Triggers (Deprecated)". Systems Existence is run by Systems, which is a varying definition and depends on which System is being spoken about. We will touch upon the three known Systems, but they will be explained in more depth in the Systems page. The Tier System For most of the duration of the roleplay, Existence was run by the Tier System, which was composed of 5 Tiers. Tier One consists of animals without intelligence. Tier Two consists of humans and similar beings. Tier Three consists of higher species. Tier Four consists of inter-dimensional (or multi-dimensional) beings. The full definition of this is unknown. Most (if not all) in the group were Tier Four, and this was thought to be because of the fact that they had travelled through multiple dimensions. It may also be because of power level, but this is unlikely. Dark combined with copies of himself in multiple dimensions. Tier Five consists of the keepers of Existence, originally the most powerful beings. They guarded or ran different functions, for example, Time Line, who kept time flowing correctly, or Techi, the Guardian of Electricity. The Nobility System The Nobles are a group of around 15 powerful beings, each of which having levels of power between Second and First. They do not necessarily run functions of Existence, but instead keep it in order, initiating reforms in functions or resolving problems or threats to Existence. However, they have grown complacent because of their power, and so hardly ever change anything, only dealing with credible threats. They aren't really evil, nor are most of them arrogant, but they are complacent, and so the group is working on strategies to get rid of them. The Anarchy System Not much is known about this System, but it was a lawless system (hence "Anarchy") and very chaotic. The Nobles came to power and fixed Existence up. However, the Anarchy System has the possibility to return because of a certain artifact which, if activated, would restore this System and make it impossible to revert to an older System, as follows. An Unknown System David Dynamo has hinted at an ancient System, much better than all other known Systems, that he wishes to restore. Codex Triggers (Deprecated) To be cleaned and reorganised - There are a near infinite number of dimensions. They all are within the Plane known as "Existence". Everything within Existence is made of "Code", the smallest particle there is. Code cannot be created or destroyed, only changed to a different state of a near infinite number, except by a small number of things. Those that are able to destroy Code are known as "Triggers". There are only sixteen Triggers in all of Existence, eight living, eight items. Those that are able to create Code are know as "Generate-Class" or simply "Generate". The Generates all exist in the original dimension, and are not living things nor items. - Among all living things, there are five "tiers". Tier One consists of animals with no intelligence. Tier Two consists of humans and similar species. Tier Three consists of Equestrian ponies and similar species. Tier Four consists of inter-dimensional and multi-dimensional beings. Tier Five consists of the guardians/keepers of Existence, and are able to change the state of Code using the "Reality System". - There are two types of dimensions, "Path" and "Source". Source dimensions can take any path through it's Code's states throughout it's beginning of time until it's end of time. It then resets and can take any path. Path dimensions can only take a single path through it's Code, and when it resets it will take the same path. For every Source dimension, there are an infinite number of Path dimensions associated with it. - There are also "Alternate Dimensions", which are Source dimensions that are nearly identical to another, except for a few differences. - There are "Prime" copies of beings, which are the most powerful/best Source copy of them in Existence. - Each Trigger has a linked Codex-class being. There are a total of 32 Codex, including the 16 who are linked with Triggers. -After the final battle between David and Dark, the Triggers lost their deletion ability and the Codex mysteriously disappeared. -As was revealed, prior to the Tier System, there existed a precursor, the Nobility System. Once those in Existence became dissatisfied in the Nobility's complacency and reluctance to make any major changes in Existence, the rebel group Tier Five, and their rival (Black Paper Moon) sought to undermine the underlying structure of the Nobility System. Tier Five, aided by the Noble King, now known as the Tier Five, First (otherwise known as One) defeated the Nobility, and Black Paper Moon was never to be seen again. -Before the Nobility System existed the Anarchy System, which was in complete chaos and lawlessness. The need for a structure inspired the Nobility System. -It has been hinted/suggested that there was a System that existed before the Anarchy System, which is yet to be revealed. Extra Info The thread Myriad Reality can be found at http://www.roleplayerguild.com/topics/528/posts/ic